The Fiore Dovakhin
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Mavis protected them for seven years, something had gone wrong. One of the group had been targeted specifically by Acnologia and had to be transported away in a hurry. Such a hurry that Mavis couldn't keep up. The lost Fairy ended up in the world of Skyrim where it turns out that time flows different and...that they are meant for great things. Now...the fairy is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim and Fairy Tail Cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the seven year time skip, instead of being trapped on the island with the others Lucy had been transported somewhere else entirely thanks to a last second small shot by Acnologia? Mavis, hurrying and desperate to protect one of her fairies, sends Lucy away as quickly as she can. Too bad it wasn't to a safe place but now she's back. AU OOC probably femslash and bashing)**

"Where am I?!" Lucy demanded shooting to her feet in an instant with a sword in one hand held in a loose but ready stance while she held a dagger in her other hand in a reverse grip.

"Lucy?" Natsu gapped at the woman before them. Her once long blond hair was now short and a bit messy. Her once warm chocolate orbs were now cold and hard as she glares around the room. Her skimpy outfit had been traded in for an armor chest plate that was a dark blue color and had a strange symbol on it. It looked like a golden key stabbing into a dragons head in a way that resembled the Fairy Tail guild mark. Her legs were covered by an also dark blue armor that had spikes coming out near the knees. Her feet were covered by dark blue spike covered metal shoes. Her sword was a blood red color and seemed to pulse slightly as dark blue engravings on it glowed while the dagger was a pitch black color that had red engravings on it that seemed to frighten them somehow. They also spotted her keys hanging at her waist like usual, held there with a metal chain.

"Fairy Tail? This dream again?" Lucy asked looking upset as she looked at all the familiar faces that were staring at her, some in shock, some in happiness, and quite a few in horror. They were staring at the scars on her face. There was a deep slash going from her chin to her hairline right over her left eye, the orb itself being covered by a makeshift bandage that was wrapped around her head and bleeding slightly. There was another smaller slash going over through the right side of her cheek, stretching up from her lips as if someone had tried to carve a big smile into her face and even though it was an angry red they could tell it was old.

"Wake up Lucy. Wake up. This isn't real." Lucy closed her eyes and began trying to wake herself up, her grip on her weapons tightening.

"It hasn't been real for the last ten years. Wake up Lucy." Lucy murmured to herself before there was a groan behind her as a vaguely cat like woman stood up.

"My lady?" The cat like woman asked looking at Lucy before tensing and drawing a bow from her back and notching an arrow that glowed red.

"Tamariel? So then… this…this isn't a dream?" Lucy asked swallowing thickly as her hands trembled a little bit.

"My lady?" Tamariel asked worriedly glancing at her liege even though she was still tensed and ready to shoot anyone who moved.

"Lower your weapon Tamariel. They… They are family." Lucy said swallowing thickly as she slowly sheathed her own weapons, making the cat woman put away her bow and arrow in an instant.  
"Lucy is that really you?" Cana asked staring at her friend stunned and making Lucy's right eye water slightly as she pulled off her right glove. Holding it up so that the back was facing them, she showed them her pink Fairy Tail guild mark. There was a mark through the top of it as if she had been impaled by something but it was definitely the Fairy Tail mark.

"Lucy it _is_ you." Mirajane said tears in her eyes as she stared at her guild mate who had a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm home. I'm finally home. How… how long has it been?" Lucy asked although she was beginning to remove her armor. Underneath her chest plate she was wearing what looked to be a bikini top, and she had a multitude of scars on her arms and chest and stomach that were visible now and made her guild mates wince at the sight of them.

"It's been seven years since you all disappeared." Macao said softly although he looked pained at every new scar that was revealed on the tanned skin as she removed her armored leg plates to show a pair of shorts underneath. The armor vanishing as soon as Lucy removed it while Tamariel held her weapons as she attached her key chain to her shorts now.

"Just… just seven years?" Lucy asked swallowing thickly as she looked up at them before removing her armored boots and instead slipping her feet into some slippers that Tamariel held out for her. There were knife holsters on her legs and upper arms and the guildmates paying attention to the weapons were shocked at how many weapons their friendly blond had on her.

"What do you mean just seven years?" Wakabe asked looking horrified at the scars on her legs that were now visible. Most of them looked like they were old but there were some recent ones. Scars that looked like she had been stabbed and slashed with swords, scars that looked like she had been impaled, even a few that looked like burn or frost bite scars.

"Hmm time must have moved differently then." Lucy said humming slightly as she took her sword and dagger back, strapping her sword to her back while her dagger went to her left waist since her keys were on the right.

"What?" Lisanna asked staring at the blond that she didn't know very well but resolved to get to know better.

"How long has it been for you Lucy?" Makarov asked staring solemnly at the blond who gave a watery smile as she looked around at them all. She knew they were shocked at her answer and horrified at her scars but she would tell them the story later.

"Ten years. It's been ten long years for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyrim and Fairy Tail Cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Why were you gone for so much longer than us? Why'd you end up somewhere else?" Natsu asked frowning as he looked at Lucy who was sitting at a table surrounded by everyone drinking a beer as Wendy looked her over to make sure her scars healed correctly. Lucy's new friend, new to them at least Tamariel was standing slightly behind and to the right of Lucy ready for any orders from her liege while also watching to make sure none tried to threaten the blond.

"I can answer that." Mavis said appearing before them like she always did. While everyone else jumped startled at her sudden appearance, Lucy didn't even bat an eye. She just continued drinking her beer, which really illustrated how much she had changed. Before she would have jumped and told the First Master not to scare her like that and wouldn't touch beer, but now she didn't even bat an eye and drank the beer as easy as if it were water.

"When Acnologia appeared like he had, for some reason he seemed more focused on Lucy and the Dragon Slayers than the rest of you. Whereas the Dragon Slayers were quite literally raised to be able to handle it, Lucy was not. When I protected you all from that last blast, Acnologia had hidden a smaller blast within it that was aimed right at Lucy. I was forced to split my attention." Mavis said sitting upon the bar and swinging her bare feet like a child.

"By splitting my attention I couldn't focus completely on either group but Lucy was in the most immediate danger and it was coming much faster than the main blast. I had to send her away as fast as I could, which is why I was unable to concentrate upon her in order she got somewhere where she'd be protected and could grow stronger. I sent her to the first place I could find where I could tell she would grow stronger and survive until time to reunite with the guild. Because I had to be quick about it, I couldn't tell where exactly I had sent her nor could I sense any time dilation to make time pass faster there for her than it would pass here for us." Mavis said frowning slightly as she looked at Lucy who looked unbothered by it as Wendy had tears in her eyes from some of the scars.

"Wendy… don't cry. Yes I was injured badly but I survived. I survived and came back so don't cry." Lucy said softly as she pulled the smaller girl close and ran her fingers through the girls hair.

"But I should have been there. I could have healed some of these up so that they didn't leave any scars if I had been there." Wendy said tearfully and making Lucy smile at her fondly.

"I'm fine with the scars I now wear. If there's one thing my time in the other realm has taught me… it's that scars are basically tattoos with better stories and are nothing to be ashamed of." Lucy said gently and making everyone wince slightly, another example of how much Lucy had changed when she had been gone where they couldn't follow. Lucy hated the thought of scars and tattoos other than the Fairy Tail mark before the S-Class trials…and now here she was proudly bearing most if not all of them for any and everyone to see.

"But they had to have hurt you so much." Wendy said tearfully and making Lucy shrug slightly.

"Yeah they hurt. They hurt a hell of a lot but I survived. Honestly after the cuts to my and after being burnt and frozen I barely even noticed some of the other wounds until Tamariel was freaking out because I was bleeding." Lucy said smirking at Tamariel who flushed slightly but didn't look ashamed.

"Of course I reacted strongly my lady. You didn't notice that your stomach had been cut open or that you had several arrows in your body." Tamariel said making the entire guild recoil horrified at hearing that Lucy's stomach had been cut open.

"To be fair I gave those bandits just as bad if not worse. I got back up after all and yet they did not." Lucy said with a rather twisted smirk at that while quite a few eyes widened in horror at the implications.

"A fairy does not kill." Makarov reminded Lucy sternly, earning a wave of dismissal from the girl.

"At the time I wasn't a Fairy. My stamp had vanished when I had awoken in that world. You won't believe how long it took for me to find someone who could tattoo the mark back onto my hand. Speaking of which can I have my mark reapplied if you don't mind?" Lucy asked making Mira look at the Master who hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. She hadn't broken any guild rules or laws after all…at least not any in this world.

"Where and what color Lucy?" Mirajane asked pulling out the stamper and making Lucy think for a moment.

"Where do I have a clear patch of skin not covered with clothes?" Lucy wondered as she looked down at her body.

"The easier question would be where you have a clear patch of skin at all, my lady. Most of your body was damaged at one point in time or another." Tamariel said casually and making the Fairies wince at hearing that while Wendy whimpered a bit.

"True… ah here's some unmarred skin!" Lucy said finally finding a spot near the junction of her elbow on her left arm. It was right in between a harsh knife scar on her forearm and what looked to be a burn scar on her upper arm.

"Alright. What color?" Mirajane asked even though she looked sick when she got a closer look at the scars on her friends body. There seemed to be several fainter scars crisscrossing underneath the one on her forearm and that's not even counting the faintly seen ones under the burned part of her arm.

"Whatever color the marker decides. As long as it's not pink I don't really care." Lucy said making Mirajane wince as she pressed the mark into the skin and then pulled away to show a pitch black mark with tiny golden and white spots on it like stars in the night sky.

"Huh an almost celestial tattoo. Ironic since I couldn't use my keys a lot in the other world." Lucy said more amused than anything as she examined the new tattoo.

"You couldn't?" Gray asked concerned for the girl he saw as a sister. She almost never fought on her own without a spirit or two to help her!

"It was a different world remember? The gateway to the Celestial spirit realm was different, longer and rougher. It was dangerous to call them out and with all of the dangers in that world it was too much of a risk of them getting hurt." Lucy said making quite a few people relax since it seemed that she wasn't completely different. She still cared more about her spirits and other people than she did herself.

That's when Tamariel caused all hell to break loose with her next words.

"Especially when you were fighting against the dragons my lady. They nearly killed you two or three times and you are literally born to kill them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim and Fairy Tail Cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Dragons? You killed dragons?" Natsu asked looking at his partner in disbelief and shock.

"Yes but they were not like the ones you, Wendy, and Gajeel speak so fondly of. These dragons…most of them were mad with power, reigning destruction and terror on innocent lives. One was twisted into something heinous, wanting to destroy all of the world, others…they were old sick…they were dying anyways and I just…eased their pain." Lucy said sighing slightly as she looked down in her beer glass before draining it in one long gulp.

"What's worse is that I could _feel_ it. Every time I slew a dragon or was near one when it died…I could feel it because I absorbed it without meaning to." Lucy said her eyes far away for a moment as she remembered all of the pain and sickness and rage and hatred and just plain exhaustion she could feel from the dragons she had slain. Some had let her slay them, that's how badly they were off…others well…she had the scars from the fights as everyone could attest too.

"So…they weren't…they weren't like Grandine?" Wendy asked gulping nervously at hearing that the closest thing she had to a big sister had slain multiple dragons…when even three trained _Dragon Slayers_ couldn't take down the dragon Acnologia. One woman untrained in Slaying Magic took down _multiple seemingly feral dragons_ while **three** trained _**Slayers couldn't take down a single dragon!**_

"No Wendy. Not at all." Lucy said smiling sadly, softly down at Wendy and patting her on the head a bit, despite how much she had changed she was still that same little girl Lucy had known before they left for the S-class Exam.

"So…they…they were like feral beasts then? Similar to wild wolves and such?" Makarov latched onto that to think of a way to justify it to the council if they came calling about the Celestial Mage speaking of murder.

"Yes. Very much like that." Lucy agreed as she nodded to him.

"My liege perhaps it is time for you to rest? You have been awake for the last four days in a row." Tamariel said making Lucy blink slightly at that and give a confused look as the others gaped in disbelief. She used to insist on getting a solid eight hours of beauty sleep whenever possible. But now to hear that she had gone four days on no sleep…

"In a few moments Tamariel. I want to catch up with my family some more." Lucy said but flashed the cat woman a small smile for looking out for her.

"Why does she call you that? Why does she call you liege?" Gray asked looking confused about that as he stared at the cat woman.

"Because I am her Housecarl." Tamariel said as if that explained everything.

"I did a kingdom a great service and so I was named Thane, it was a title of great esteem showing that I had done the jarl or king himself a great service and saved the kingdom. Along with the title of Thane I was…gifted a housecarl. Someone who would follow me everywhere. A sword and shield. A bodyguard and follower…and friend. Tamariel here is quite the perfectionist in making sure I don't die! A mighty warrior in her own right and an archer of notable skill! She has saved my life more than once!" Lucy said grinning as she heaped praise onto her friend and bodyguard.

"You saved Lucy? That makes you okay in our books then!" Natsu said with a grin as he pat Tamariel on the back hard enough that it would stagger most people but she didn't even budge.

"How would you like to join our guild?" Makarov asked grinning at the woman who turned to Lucy who frowned slightly in thought.

"While I would love to have you as part of the guild Tamariel perhaps it would be best for now if you remained unaffiliated and therefore neutral, just with an inclination towards doing Fairy Tail 'favors'. Is that alright with you?" Lucy asked making Tamariel smile and slam one closed fist into her chest plate over her heart.

"As you wish my liege!" Tamariel said standing at near attention much like a soldier would.

"So…who wants to tell me how things have gone for the last seven years? I can see that our guild has…simplified things a bit…but I have a feeling it isn't by choice. So who do I stab for hurting my family?" Lucy asked raising the eyebrow over her one good eye as she crossed her arms across her chest and crossed one leg over the other. She had all the bearing of a queen listening to her subjects or rather…waiting for her subjects to report.

"Well with the lose of all of you we weren't able to take a lot of missions, and certainly none of the strong ones, anymore which limited out income amount. Doing that meant we had to downsize and borrow money from a small guild that started up called Titans Nose or something like that. They're a bit…upset that we haven't been able to pay them back yet because of the lack of missions." Macao hurried to rush out that much as he paled under the cold piercing stare that Lucy was giving him.

"Titans Nose hm? I think that means that we need to pay them a visit…Tamariel prepare your shielding spells and your blunt weapons. We don't want to kill them by accident after all…does any one else want in on this?" Lucy asked looking over at the others and causing Natsu to grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"A chance to kick the ass of those who's been hurting my family? Sign me up!" Natsu said with flames beginning to lick at his finger tips while Gray gave a cold smirk and Erza cracked her own knuckles.

"Now then…shall we arrange a meeting with this guild that's been hurting our family?" Lucy asked making Tamariel produce a paper and quill pen in an instant and hand it over without a sound.

"Thank you Tamariel. Macao you know where this guild can be found correct?" Lucy asked as she drafted a missive to meet with guild.

"Y-yes?" He asked more than said making Lucy smirk.

"Perfect. Tamariel do you mind delivering this to their leader and making sure that they read it? At arrow or sword point if need be." Lucy asked as she folded up the paper and handed it to the cat woman.

"Of course my liege. As you command!" Tamariel said slamming her fist into her chest plate again as she took the letter.

"Macao be a dear and give Tamariel directions to this guilds base."


End file.
